Half Dressed
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Quinn walks in on Rashel while she's trying to grab a tank top. One-shot. QuinnxRashel


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Night World.

_**A/N:**__ I know I shouldn't be making one-shots right now (I'm supposed to be finishing chapters!)…but I can't help it. Well, hope you like it! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Half-dressed<strong>

**.**

It was so hot today.

That's why Rashel took a shower. A cool, cool shower. Hell, she didn't even _want_ to get out of the shower. But she had to—because Quinn was going to pick her up in a few minutes. Quinn had suddenly told her (telepathically; since he was too lazy to use his phone) to "get ready in a few minutes" while she was in her shower.

Quinn was out doing some tasks for Thierry.

Anyways, she did get ready. Well, not completely. She was half-dressed. So she wasn't exactly ready.

Rashel didn't know what top to wear—surprisingly. It was because all her t-shirts (the nice ones, anyway) were in the laundry. And she didn't want to wear her tank tops because . . . well, she just didn't want to.

This was her dilemma.

Rashel was standing in front of their closet (the left side was Quinn's and the right side was hers) with both of her hands on her slender hips. She was wearing her favorite bra, the dark blue simple one. And she was wearing her hip-hugging yet comfortable jeans (it was stretchy, too).

"If I only knew why he told me to get ready," she muttered to herself. She ran a hand through her damp dark hair, sweeping some strands behind her ear.

See, if she they were to train and crap, she wouldn't even hesitate to pull out her tank tops (it's not only because she's going to sweat a lot while training—it's also because Quinn would get distracted and then she'll end up winning). But if they're going somewhere else . . . well, that's going to be a problem.

Rashel gritted her teeth and shook her head. Rashel Jordan never cared about fashion and whatsoevers. Rashel Jordan had never and _will_ never care about things like those.

Damn, Quinn's changing her bit by bit (not that she actually minded).

With her mind set on just wearing her "everyday" clothes, Rashel was already reaching up to grab a random tank top—

_Click. Shut._

—when the damned door opened and closed.

Quinn.

Rashel knew it. Her body was reacting to his gaze. Though she couldn't see him looking at her—her back was facing him—she could _feel_ him looking at her. Damn.

"You know," Quinn started. His voice was deep and velvety. "If someone else were to walk in on you half-naked—"

"Half-dressed," she corrected.

His steps were silent. But Rashel could just sense him getting closer and closer . . . very, very slowly.

"—there would be a high chance that I'll break their face." He was behind her now. Quinn stepped closer, placing his hands on top of hers on her hips. He bent his head down, lightly pressing his lips on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"The door was locked," Rashel pointed out, trying not to be affected by his lips. His soft, sensual lips . . . "_You_'re the only to get in this room. Besides me, I mean."

His left hand leisurely slid to her flat stomach, pressing her tighter against him.

"I could've given the key to someone else . . . a low possibility though," Quinn murmured against her skin.

She just took a shower, Quinn noted as the scent of her conditioner drifted to his senses. And her hair was a bit damp.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Like _I_'d want to share you." Quinn rolled his dark eyes, gently raking his teeth up her neck.

Rashel shivered and bit her lower lip. Man, that feels good, she thought with another pleasurable shudder.

"Hmm," Quinn murmured. He raised his head from her neck, "I guess we'll just go to that later."

"Where _were_ we going, anyway?" Rashel asked, her mind practically focusing on the hand on her flat tummy. His hand was bigger than hers. A bit rough, warm . . . and very _manly_.

"Just something with Thierry and the others—I'm sure he won't mind," Quinn replied with a small smirk, his fingers playing with her bra strap.

She turned around to glare at him. "Wh—"

Quinn kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Shh," he murmured against her reddish lips. "I know he won't mind." He continued to kiss her, gently parting her lips with his.

And Rashel let him.

"By the way," Quinn mumbled, his other hand sliding down to cup her butt, "you look _great_." He winked at her, smirking again.

She slapped his hand away from her butt and stepped away from him. "We're not missing that meeting."

"Was it obvious that I was talking about a meeting?" Quinn asked with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her. She looked so . . . damn sexy. No one should be allowed to be _that_ sexy . . . right?

"Well, when you said "Thierry and the others" I took a guess that it _is_ a meeting," she told him, turning her back on him as Rashel raided her part of the closet.

"Damn. Next time, I'll make it _less_ obvious," Quinn muttered, crossing his arms as he watched her half-naked—half-_dressed_, he meant—form reach up for a top.

"Yeah, you do that," Rashel chuckled. She was anticipating what could've happened if there wasn't a meeting. What with Quinn looking at her . . . half-dressed.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I wrote this earlier today in "My Notebook" (I really need to change that name xD) and I just…yeah. I typed it up here. ^u^ Hope you guys liked it! I'm almost finished with my VD story's chapter! \m/ Hopefully, I'll post it tonight…while making my Hetalia Sleepover Meme. LOL. xD It's fuuuuunnn. ^3^ Anyways, I really hoped you like this! I'm thinking of making a lemon. No joke, kids (haha, I bet some of you—MOST of you, I mean—is older than me, huh? ;D). I know what you're reaction must be… "O_O HOLY SHIT!" I know. That was my reaction when I thought of a lemon (daaaaaah, my mind. My purr-veted mind…).

Okeys. Enough with that… I hope you guys liked this! ^_^ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR VIEWING/REVIEWING/FAVING/SUBING/WHATEVER-ING THIS STORY! **:")

**Review**? ^3^


End file.
